


Look At Yourself

by bastartjack



Series: Pokemon SWSH Drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kibana | Raihan, Degrading kink, Dom/sub, Fainting From Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dande | Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastartjack/pseuds/bastartjack
Summary: Raihan bought new closet doors which could work as floor-length mirrors too. He and Leon decided to fuck in front of it. Raihan faints. Yeah.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Pokemon SWSH Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Look At Yourself

Leon’s rough hand caressed the curve of Raihan’s ass. Raihan shivered, his skin already sensitive from all the slaps he had taken. His breath was shaky, eyes almost fluttering shut. Another slap was given to him, which only made his sensitive skin more sensitive. “Keep your eyes open. Didn’t you want to see yourself get fucked?” Raihan let out a whimper and nodded, keeping a hazy gaze on himself in the mirror.

How did Raihan get into this situation? Well he was the one who started it like usual. Raihan had suggested to Leon that he wanted to see himself get fucked by Leon. This idea was brought by Raihan getting new closet doors that were practically floor-length mirrors. Now he was paying the price by getting teased and punished over and over again.

Raihan had been told to sit on a chair and watch himself. Currently he was bent over the aforementioned chair and getting spanked for closing his eyes. Raihan could barely do anything, his voice was sore, his movements were restricted by Leon, and he didn’t know how many times he had come already. Arceus, Raihan should not be feeling this hot and bothered just thinking of it. 

A grin formed on Leon’s face as he reached a hand between Raihan’s legs. “Good you’re hard again.” Raihan’s hips buckled and a cry was drawn from his lips. “F-Fuck Lee please, ‘s so sensitive- H-hah oh fuck!” Raihan was sobbing Leon’s name as Leon started to stroke Raihan’s sensitive cock. 

“But I haven’t even came yet, Han. Isn’t that a bit unfair?” Raihan whimpered and his thighs shivered. His hair was pulled backwards towards Leon, Leon kissing and nipping at Raihan’s already marked neck. He could still see the reflection of himself in the mirror. Tears were forming once more in his eyes, his lips were plump, his hair was all messed up. _Fuck this really shouldn’t turn him on._

Raihan could barely speak as the strokes got faster and faster. Then abruptly, it stopped. Raihan had his head thrown back and he was panting hard, he couldn’t last that much longer. Leon on the other hand, was still not done playing with him.

It took a bit to get Raihan to be this compliant and messy, but Arceus would it be worth it just to make Raihan close to fainting just from his using hands only. The finale of it all was Leon being able to just fuck Raihan until he faints. Leon manhandled Raihan back into a better position for Leon to pick him up in.

Leon hummed as he put a hand under Raihan’s knees and hoisted him up. “I’m gonna fuck you till you faint.” Leon growled as he pushed into Raihan. Raihan let out an obscene moan as he finally got filled. “Keep looking at yourself. Look at how you tremble just from my cock alone..” Leon gave sharp, but deep thrusts into Raihan.

Leon started to bounce Raihan up and down on his cock, Raihan crying out every time. Raihan was a mess when he came, his mouth was stuck in an o shape, no sound being able to come out. Leon still kept thrusting in, Raihan being able to see Leon’s cock going in and out from the mirror. Leon’s arms were flexing from holding up Raihan and holy _fuck_ was it hot. 

Raihan’s head started to pound more noticeably. His brain started to go hazy. His eyes started to darken from the sides. A soft ‘oh’ could be heard from Leon as Raihan went limp in his arms. Leon gave a couple more thrusts before he came. After that, he set Raihan down gently on the bed. Leon then grabbed a wet rag and started to clean Raihan up. 

Soon after, Raihan woke up. He felt something wet wiping his stomach, it was Leon. “You feeling okay, Han? Did I go too hard?” Raihan shook his head and nuzzled his face into the pillow. He could barely hear Leon over the pounding of his head. “Should i get the weighted blanket for you after I finish cleanin’ you?” Raihan nodded and curled up into a ball, making it harder for Leon to clean him up.

The wetness got wiped away and Leon got out of bed. A click could be heard as Leon turned off the lights for Raihan, how considerate of him. “The lights are off Han, you can look now.” 

Leon eventually coaxed Raihan out of bed to take a quick shower after Raihan’s headache stopped. Raihan ended up wanting to take a shower the bath tub, which led to him falling asleep and a tired Leon having to carry him out.


End file.
